A passive optical network (PON) is one system for providing network access over “the last mile.” The PON is a point to multi-point network comprised of an optical line terminal (OLT) at the central office, an optical distribution network (ODN), and a plurality of optical network units (ONUs) at the customer premises. The ODN comprises optical fibers, couplers, splitters, distributors, filters, and other passive optical devices, which connect the OLT to the ONUs. A PON may be a long reach PON (LR-PON), where the OLT and the ONUs may communicate along longer distances in comparison with other PONs. An LR-PON may comprise an Extender Box, which may be coupled to the OLT and the ONUs. The Extender Box may amplify the optical signals forwarded between the OLT and the ONUs and along at least some of the other LR-PON components. As such, the amplified optical signals may be less affected by increased signal attenuations, which are introduced at the various LR-PON components, along longer distances between the OLT and the ONUs.